Ky in U
by Shadow-Dio
Summary: Ky's pushed to go into the university there he finds a strange lady
1. Default Chapter

Guilty Gear X

Disclaimer: I'm not sure what is disclaimer

Introduction :This story is about Ky, the seikeshidan group want him to go to university and he is forced to go.

Note: I don't really know that much about guilty gear x's world but that's why it is a fan fic, so send me your comments about it. Okay?

__________._________

A weird person 

Ky: well, I don't have any objections I only hope they will be alright while I'm gone!

Ky was in his way to the university but he was wondering if he is going to need his furaiken, anyway he's going with it. Now he's going to do his entrance test.

Ky: let's see… 2-3…mmm…

Ky : well, now we have to wait, I think I'ill go to an hotel

Manager: welcome, Do you want a room?

Ky: Sure, thanks!

Manager: Room 318

Ky: alright

Ky: mmm…here it is!

Ky opened the door to find a room almost like a suite but it wasn't

Ky: whoa! I wonder how the suite is!? I think I'ill get some sleep now

Without thinking he got asleep

?: well, room 318, let's see

?: wow, what a room!! Very good to a lady like me!I'm going to take a bath!

The young lady undressed and got to the shower, after taking the bath she got into the bed still naked without noticing Ky; She looked up then closed here eyes and put her head to the right then she noticed some kind of hair, she opened her eyes and…

?: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ky: eh! eh! eh! What!? What!?

?: PERVERT!!!!!

She connected a super punch!

Ky: Ouch!

?:How dare you enter a lady's room!?

Ky: what are you talking about!? And …..!

?: huh?

She noticed she was still naked…

?: what are you staring at!?

Ky: Ou! Ou! Ouch! ou!

She picked a towel

?: get outta here now!!

Ky: why!? This is my room!

?: what do you mean by that!!

Ky: The manager told me: room 318!

?: me too!

Ky: well, we will have to share the room

?: Ha! You wish, pal

Ky: We don't have other option this is the last room

?: …..

Ky: So?

?: Hmph! Alright, but don't try anything pervert!!

Ky: I would never do that!! ( shoot!)

?: whaddya say!?

Ky: nothing!

?: alright, we are going to share the room

Ky: yes

?: you will try to be a gentleman 

Ky: yes

?: And I will sleep in the bed and you in the armchair

Ky: yes… Hey!!

?: ha ha! By the way my name is Lina

Ky: mine is Ky, pleased to meet you

Lina: I can't say the same you pervert!

Ky: Hey! It wasn´t my fault I was asleep!!

Lina: yeah, sure!!

Ky: Argh!! I'm going to sleep!

Lina: me too!

Ky: fine!

Lina: fine!

They were angry but they went to sleep.

In the morning Ky was awake and begun to train a little with his furaiken, Lina wasn't awake yet

Ky: hyaa! Ha! Hyaa!

The furaiken was spitting lightning everyway. But the hour to see if he got into the university came, he sheathed his sword and got out of the room.

Lina: Hawwwwwwwwww!! what a great dream! Huh? That Ky guy isn't here! Oh well, time to go!

Ky: well, let's see Ky Kiske…Ky Kiske…Ky Kiske…Ky Kiske! Yeah! I got in!!!

Lina: Yeah! I got in!!!

Ky: huh?

Lina: huh?

Ky: YOU!!!!

Lina: YOU!!!!

__________________._________________

That was the first chapter I hope you liked it, anyway tell me if you liked or not to see if I continue it or not, also tell me any comments or suggestions  ( AND IT'S NOT A HENTAI FIC!!! Everyone tells me that! ) well, thanks for reading, bye!


	2. Worst things CAN happen

Intro 

First, I must thank those who had reviewed my fic, I'm trying to improve it, I'm doing my best in my first fic, so here is my second chap

_____________________.______________________

Chapter 2: Worst things CAN happen

Ky and Lina encountered again but after seeing each other faces they almost didn't talk they just turned around and went on opposite sides, then someone who looked like a student of that U approached Ky saying…

Student: Hey are you Ky Kiske?

Ky: yeah, why?

Student: I'ill show where your room is

Ky: Oh there ARE rooms ( I'ill try to forget about the mess at the hotel)

Student: follow me, please

Ky: mmm…sure

They walked through all the U just to give a great circle, but it was almost like a tour, the U was very big, it had plants of all types everywhere and it also had very big buildings then Ky wondered something…

Ky: emmm, hey mister, can I ask you something?

Student: yeah, what is it?

Ky: mmm, are…you…drunk?

Student: NO!

Ky: well, we are going in circles and I think…

Student: It's not that! It's that…

Ky: what?

Student:…………I don't remember where your room is

Ky: ………………..

Ky was going to kill him

Student: wait! Stay calm! We can ask someone

Ky: grrrr…alright

They asked to the first person they saw who almost looked like a teacher

Student: emmm, Sir can you tell me where the D building is?

Teacher: sure, you have to go through that corridor then to the left and finally straight to the first building you see 

Ky: thanks a lot

The teacher walked away while Ky and the other student followed the instructions of the teacher, then Ky realized the D building was where they begun!!

Ky:……..you know what? 

Student: what?

Ky: I'm going to punch you!!

Student: what's the problem !? we are here right?

Ky: grrrrr!

Student: well let's get in!

They got in to the orange building, seeing many rooms, the student guided Ky upstairs where his room was, the student got out the room keys and opened the door to discover the double room

Ky: a Double room?

Student: yep! Your mate will arrive at any minute. I'ill be in my room next door if you need me

Ky: ……. You are next door?

Student: yeah

Ky: then why did you get lost!!!???

Student: good question!

Ky: (I can't believe this guy!)

Alex: Well, my name is Alejandro but you can call me Alex

Ky: alright (wow he remembered his name!)

Alex: bye!

Alex walked next door opening it up and entering the room

Ky: well, at least it's a nice person, well let's get in!

The double room was very nice it had two beds, two desktops, two closets in each side of the room and even a little refrigerator too!

Ky: wow! Let's see what the refrigerator has!

Ky opened the refrigerator then he saw lots of food like meat, cheese, bread(?), canned food, coke, beer, and wine!! But he saw a note there saying: "everything you eat will be charged at the end of the month"

Ky: crap! and I haven't had breakfast!

Ky was so angry that he threw the note with the advisement right to the garbage

Ky: well, I'm going to get my things from the hotel

Then Ky went out of the room closing it with his keys, then getting outta the building and the U then walking towards the hotel

Ky: Hello?

Manager: Oh! Hi Again! Do you want the keys of your room?

Ky: no thanks I came to pick up my things.

Manager: Oh well, I'ill send someone pick them up just wait a little please

Ky: thanks

The manager talked to someone then that person went to the elevator to get Ky's things, while Ky was just wondering about Lina but then he told to himself "never mind!", some minutes after the person the manager sent returned giving Ky his things

Person: Sorry, Manager the room seems some kind of "different"

Manager: (we will see that later don't bother me right now!) well, thanks for staying

Ky: thank you

Ky left the hotel and got his way to the U, when he got there he thought on something…

Ky:……what if?…..nah! It would be too much of a coincidence…

Once in front of his room he was just going to open the room when he heard a voice coming from inside, his mate had arrive, he prayed a little…

Ky: Lord, please don't let it be!

He made a little gulp then he opened the door seeing his roommate….

Ky: Nooooooooooooo!!!! It can't be!!!!!

Lina: Hey what the heck are you doing here!?

Ky almost passed away and he got a pale color

Lina: don't tell me that you are…a…violator!!

Ky: NO!!! I'm just your roommate!

Lina: That's even worst!!! I'll have to share my room again with…with…this kid!

Ky: sorry, but I think I have the same age than you! and also YOUR room!?

Lina: watch your mouth or I'll kick your ass!

Ky: who named you the leader!?

Lina: do you wanna know who?

Ky: yeah!

Lina: my fist!

She punched Ky very strong!!

Ky: Ouuuuuuuuu!!!!

Lina: so?

Ky: argh!!! Let's just share the room, alright!

Lina: Hmph! Alright!

They both were very angry but Ky felt that he must apologize with Lina…

Ky: Hey! Can we just be friends!?

Lina: Hmph! So the kid fell in love with me! Well, it's obvious after seeing my pretty face!

Ky: What!?

Lina: Ha ha ! you are all red right now!

Ky: that's…. not true!

Lina: hee hee

Ky: grrrrr!

Lina: well, I'ill go eat something, good bye kid!

Ky: I'm not a kid!!

Lina left the room, when a growl went out of Ky's stomach

Ky: He, I'm hungry too! I'ill go out for lunch! 

_____________________._________________________

Well, that was chap 2 I hope you liked it, I tried hard as I could so please review it, also I'm thinking on putting some action in chap 5 and 6 please tell me your opinions and suggestions, thanks. Bye


	3. A hard day

Chapter 3: a hard day 

First I want to apologize for updating this so late , I'm very busy with my investigation works, I want to tell that I'm sorry if I don't write very good, yeah, indeed zeronova is right I'm young,  I'm thirteen years old, also I don't originally speak English I speak Spanish I do it so my idols (Sorceress Lina and D-scythes) can read it, thanks! 

A huge growl came out of Ky's room

Ky: Arrgghh! I'm very hungry!!!! I must find the cafeteria!!

Ky quickly got out of the room locking it

Alex: Hey!!! Wassup? Why the rush?

Ky: oh Hi! I'm very hungry!!! I can't take it anymore!

Alex: So? Go to the cafeteria!

Ky: I don't know where is it!!

Alex: sheesh! Man! you have been here enough time to know where it is!

Ky: yeah!! Two hours!!!!

Alex: see!? Enough time!

Ky: ….

Alex: know that I think of it I was going to the cafeteria too! I can take you  there !

Ky:….o-ok (god make him remember the way!!)

Alex: mmmm….

Ky:  what?

Alex: ………what were we going to do?

Ky: (drop to the floor) (I can't believe this guy!!!!)

Alex: …. Oh yeah! We were going to the cafeteria!

Ky: (why!!!????)

Alex: ok follow me!

They went out of the building then going in a spiral way to ….a wall

Ky: grrrrr

Alex: what?

Ky: we are lost again right!?

Alex: emmm…well, kind of

Ky: I'm going to kick your ass!

Alex: easy man let's return to the room building there we will think something

Ky: alright

They returned to the building there Ky looked to his left and his eyes started to burn in rage

Ky: argghhhh!!!!

Alex: hey! What's the matter?

Ky pointed to the left where a building with the sign "CAFETERIA" on it

Alex : oh so there it is!

Ky: ggggggggrrrrrrr!!!!!!

A growl came out of Ky's stomach

Alex: hahaha!!

Ky: Well, I think I'll punch you later

Alex: alright!

Ky and Alex entered the Cafeteria, walked through some tables occupied by students and got to the counter 

Man: Welcome! What will you order?

Alex: Hello!

Ky: Hello! Emmm, Can we see the menu?

Man: of course! Here is it!

Ky: thanks!

Ky and Alex grabbed the menu, there were lots of delicious dishes of almost all countries, it was a great university then, the choice was hard but finally they decided

Ky: mmm…I'll take some spaghetti with orange juice

Alex: mmm…I'll take …all the menu!!!!

Ky: what!?

Man: What!? Are you sure!?

Alex: Yeah! Why not!?

Man: A-As you wish, mister!

Ky:….

Alex: what!?

Ky: Are you crazy!? All the menu!? How are you going to pay!?

Alex: well, we all have an account on the university and we have to pay at the end of the month, so It'll be fine

Ky: I-if you say so

Alex: well, this is the hardest hour to find a table so while the food is ready let's find one!

Ky: (finally a good idea!) Ok!

Ky and Alex were searching for one table but all seemed to be occupied by someone

Alex: Geez! There's no tables maybe we'll have to share one

Ky: …

Alex: what? What are you staring at?

Ky: was staring at an occupied table by a familiar face

Ky: …L-L….

Alex: what? L what?

Ky: …Li….

Alex: …Oh! You are staring at the girl of that table!! Yeah, she's pretty!

Ky: P-Pretty!!! Are you crazy she is a monster!?

Alex: Oh! So you know her?

Ky: for my bad luck, yes

Alex: then let's share the table!

Ky: No!

Alex: why?

Ky: …

Alex: mmm… you and she are…?

Ky: …yes

Alex: wow! You are her lover!?

Ky: NO!!!!

Alex: then?

Ky: I'm her room mate!!

Alex: ah! Well, then let's share the table, we have no other choice!

Ky: Tsk! I think you are right! Her name is Lina!

Alex: now, we are talking! Let's go!

Ky: hmph!

Alex and Ky went towards Lina's table

Alex: Hello, miss! My friend an I want to ask you if we can share this table?

Lina: Hello! Sure, but which friend?

Alex: Here my friend K…

Ky was gone

Lina: emm, sorry I don't talk with drunk people!

Alex: I'm not drunk!!! He escaped!!!

Lina: ( God!) Why don't you go find him, alright?

Alex: alright, but I'll back

Lina: ( I hope not) good luck!

Alex searched all the cafeteria even down the tables 

Alex: Damn he is not here!

He went outside of the cafeteria and Ky was in front of it

Alex: Finally! Why did you escape!?

Ky: well, she is…troublesome

Alex: Oh, I see, you like her!

Ky: NO!!!!

Alex: mmm….

Ky: what do you mean with that!?

Alex:…nothing, just let's share the table alright!? Just while we eat!

Ky:… (sigh) Ok

They went in the cafeteria again and approached to Lina's table 

Alex: here he is! I told you I wasn't drunk!

Ky: hello

Lina: Ah the pervert guy!

Ky: I'm not a pervert!!!

Alex: Oh so you ARE lovers!!!

Ky and Lina: NO!!!!!

Alex: Well, will you share the table?

Lina: mmm… if the pervert asks me like a gentleman I will

Ky: …. Will you…

Lina: will you, what?

Ky: ….Will you share the table?…

Lina: will you share the table , what?

Ky: Will you share the table, PLEASE!?

Lina: …alright

Alex: heh, already time!

Man: Mister your food is ready!

Alex: ahhh, perfect timing!! Let's go Ky!

Ky: I'm going

They approached to the counter 

Man: I need your names

Ky: Ky Kiske

Alex:  Alex Kuradoberi

Ky: ( I've heard that somewhere)

Man: thanks a lot, have a nice lunch!

Ky: thanks!

Ky and Alex grabbed their food and got to Lina's table, they putted the dishes on the table

Lina: wow!! Are you going to eat all that!!!

Alex: yeah!!

Lina: tomorrow you'll be sick

Alex: don't worry I have eaten much more than this!

Ky and Lina: (sigh)

Alex: well what are we waiting for? let's eat!!

All: Itadakimasu!

They started eating very calmly except for Alex who was almost swallowing the food

Ky: don't eat so fast or you will… 

Alex: don't worry I now what I'm doing….ackkk!!!

He drank some juice

Alex: ahhhh

Lina: don't do that again!

Alex: heh heh!

They finally finished eating

Alex: what a nice food!

Ky: yeah!

Lina: I can't believe you ate all that!

Alex: well, my sis loves to cook so I have to eat it all or she will punish me!

Lina: oh!

Ky: (mmm...)

Alex: thanks for sharing the table!

Lina: no problem!

Ky: Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Tomorrow we have the first class where is it going to be?

Alex: I'll show you!

Ky: no thanks!!

Lina: mmm… from the room building go straight then you take the left path and then straight again you'll find a big green building on the fourth floor in the left room there it is!

Ky: alright thanks!

Alex: well, I have to get going! Bye!

Ky: me too! Bye!

Lina: later!

Ky went to the room building and begun reading some books about different and complicated things

Ky: geez I'm very tired and I'm not hungry so I'm ready to call it a day … a hard day, though

Ky got into the bed, prayed a little, closed his eyes and fell asleep

Well, that's it! Heh, I hope you like it, so please review it .

Also I don't know things like family in Guilty Gear X so please don't judge me!, thanks a lot for reading! I hope I'll update it soon so bye!


End file.
